A Rose by any Other Name
by fernandfeather
Summary: Myrtle waits for something because a ghost can't fix itself. Eventual Trans Myrtle. ABANDONED.
1. Myrtle

**Myrtle**

No one ever cares for Moaning Myrtle. Nobody ever asks why Moaning Myrtle is there. No one even knows Myrtle's full name.

Myrtle has stopped trying. Nobody wants Myrtle to be there. Sometimes an extra vicious student threatens exorcism, but still there is no love for Myrtle. At least the Baron gets fearful respect!

Myrtle remembers the large yellow eyes, the day the Hogwarts letter came, Horrid Hornby, being sorted into Ravenclaw. Myrtle can recount lessons learned throughout the many walls of Hogwarts but nobody ever asks. Myrtle remembers feeling unprepared and reluctant to move on once dead. It's too late to change that decision now. Was haunting Hornby really worth it in the end?

Myrtle regrets not moving on and being trapped. Puberty is forever now. Ever present, ever painful, ever horrible puberty. There's no family here, Myrtle's all alone. There's only the constant nagging reminder of what could have been and what never will be. Everyday is spent in ectoplasm that traps Myrtle's soul in the past while the present moves on into the future.

Myrtle remembers the hope of acceptance. The wishes for friends. The desire for understanding. The joy of learning. The search for a solution.

Myrtle never lived long enough to enact a solution. Myrtle waits forever because a ghost can't die. A ghost can't fix itself. There is nothing tangible for Myrtle to do. Myrtle can only wait and watch and try to find little things to enjoy while being ignored or infamously hated.

* * *

 **AN:** Updated 7/16/15. I changed some phrasing and fixed wording so this could flow better.


	2. Myrtle's Letter

**Author's Note:** I'm aware that J. K. Rowling mentioned in a tweet that Myrtle's full name was Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. However, it's never mentioned in the books or movies. In the books and movies it's fairly common for students to refer to each other by their surnames so I'm treating Myrtle as a surname. Also, I've been trying to find information on the course books for the 1940s, here I just used the 1990s textbooks with an adjustment on the defense text. I also assume Dumbledore is the deputy headmaster since he eventually became headmaster. This letter is almost identical to the one from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ I don't own _Harry Potter._

* * *

It was unusually pelting down rain the day Myrtle was officially introduced to magic. An older man with a greying beard and a hideous paisley dress arrived at the door. Myrtle thought he was a vagrant and wanted to shut the door in his face but Mum, ever the kind hearted soul that she was, invited him in for tea. While munching on some of Mum's biscuits, Myrtle read the two letters from Professor Dumbledore.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 _Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

Dear Ms. J.E. Myrtle

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

Transfiguration Professor

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

 _Defensive Magical Theory_

by Wilbert Slinkhard

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

First Years are prohibited from bringing a broom to school.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

Myrtle had trouble believing the older man. Sure, Myrtle could make things happen sometimes, but was that really magic? Myrtle had given up hope of ever having a sense of community. There was no place for someone like Myrtle. If Myrtle's only option was to be an even bigger outcast like the old man in the dress, magic didn't seem all that impressive.

Mrs. Myrtle was more comfortable with the idea of magic. She knew her child had been having some problems. Little Myrtle had never been a happy child. The family had suffered through Mr. Myrtle's loss of his mining job just as little Myrtle was born. Myrtle had never been pretty, and had taken on her father's stout shape. Little girls shouldn't have had the hard ships that Myrtle had to go through. No friends for little Myrtle. No dolls, no toys, just books. Strange things happened around Myrtle. Mrs. Myrtle hoped that Hogwarts could give her little girl a chance to shine. Maybe academics, magical academics could be her child's calling.

Professor Dumbledore wasn't sure about Myrtle. The little child seemed lost and angry. So young and yet so hardened by life. Almost like young Tom Riddle from two years previous. Dumbledore hoped the two would never cross paths. The stoic nature of Riddle with the emotional Myrtle would not do at all! It was a bit odd how the letter had been written to J. E. Myrtle. Why would a little girl not have her given name on the letter? Magic was such a wonder. He had tried to pry out what J. E. stood for but the girl ran away crying. Dumbledore filed that reaction away in hopes that these crying fits wouldn't continue. It just wasn't fitting for such a young witch to be so volatile.


	3. Myrtle's Wand

Myrtle was used to being a problem. Things which should have been easy became complex with Myrtle. For example, it took Mr. Ollivander an hour to find Myrtle a wand.

* * *

Myrtle walked into the wand shop. It was dusty and was stacked from floor to ceiling with many small boxes. No shopkeeper could be seen. _I hope I don't get in trouble for entering when no one else was around,_ Myrtle thought, _it was open though..._

"Good Afternoon" said a soft voice.

Myrtle turned around suddenly to the sound.

"Er...Hello?" Myrtle was surprised the old man could be so quiet. It wasn't often that Myrtle would be surprised by another's presence.

"New to the magical world?"

"Yes." Myrtle had hoped being a muggleborn wouldn't be so obvious, but of course it would turn out any magical person could tell. _Stupid Myrtle, of course they could notice! Standing out like an awkward animal isn't new to you. You should've researched what magicals tend to wear before you charged off into Diagon Alley by yourself!_ Before Myrtle could continue, the self-berating was interrupted by the cheerful old man.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley! My name is Garrick Ollivander and my family has made fine wands since 382 BC. Here you will find a wand that will allow you to make your mark in this world.

"Now my dear, no two wands are the same. The wand chooses their magical counterpart. Since you are magical you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. However, experimental channeling is ill-advised, especially for such new of a student. The best results in magic come from a strong affinity between wand and magical. These connections are quite complex. Here, we will initiate your first attraction with the various components. At Hogwarts, you'll hopefully continue the shared learning with your wand in a mutual quest of experience."

Myrtle was excited. There was so much background to the wands. When Mr. Ollivander talked Myrtle could sense the passion the man felt.

"So my dear, are you right or left handed"

"What do you mean right or left handed? Isn't everyone supposed to be right handed?"

"Of course people can be right or left handed! Do you mean to say that you've never met a person who used their left hand?" Said Mr. Ollivander in confusion. _It was a simple direction - right or left. Why was it such an issue?_

Myrtle wasn't sure how to reply. Myrtle had always preferred using the left hand, but at school and in the presence of others Myrtle was required to use the right hand. It simply wasn't proper or normal to be left handed. At school anyone who used their left hand would be smacked with a yard stick until they complied and used their right hand.

"Um. I think I use the right?" said Myrtle in a quiet voice. Myrtle felt this was the best answer. Even if some magicals did in fact use their left hands, Myrtle wanted to be as normal as possible.

"Very well, hold your arm out" He wondered why the young muggleborn was so confused by his earlier question. _Were the mundane unique in that they only used the right hand now? Or were they still believing that the left hand was the Devil? Either way, it would be fascinating to research!_

Myrtle soon realized the measuring tape recorded all proportions of the body. It felt a bit invasive and Myrtle hoped it would end quickly. _Did Mr. Ollivander really need to know the distance between the nostrils?_

Mr. Ollivander was perplexed by the measurement readings. Something was off about the young girl. The readings suggested wands that his father and previous generations of Ollivanders had made, not any of his own, more magically powerful and standardized wands. _Well_ , he thought, i _f a wand chooses her it's not a personal insult to my own creations. It's simply a matter of wand connection._

The first wand Mr. Ollivander handed Myrtle was quite old. It was one of his Father's earlier wands, before the stigma surrounding the materials became too overbearing.

"Eight inches. Madrona and fwooper feather. Sturdy. Nice for charms work. Just give it a wave" Said Mr. Ollivander. He neglected to mention that the wand was full of ill omens. Madness came with fwooper feather and it was never quiet. The wood itself was peeling and strong to magical change.

Myrtle, feeling foolish, gave the wand a small wave. It trembled in Myrtle's hands and began to smoke. Mr. Ollivander snatched it away.

"Hawthorne and kelpie hair. Eight inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Myrtle tried — but had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, willow and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, swishy. Go on, try it out."

Myrtle tried. Myrtle had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. This wand also began to smoke.

Garrick Ollivander was perplexed. This child didn't seem very powerful, so it didn't make sense why the wands would become overwhelmed. Perhaps it had to do with the original measurements.

"Are you in fact right handed?" Mr. Ollivander finally asked.

Myrtle gulped. After some deliberation Myrtle quickly blurted "They made me use my right hand. I thought you would be like everyone else if I said I was left handed and I didn't want to be abnormal."

"Oh dear child, it is not abnormal to use your left hand. I would have thought the muggles would have realized this by now. Your left hand is not damaged, it is not tainted by darkness, it is simply what your body and magic prefers. Now, shall we remeasure and try this again?"

Myrtle nodded and the magical tape measures were once again wrapping around, recording everything about Myrtle's body.

Looking at the new readings, Mr. Ollivander was reassured. He had many of his own creations as potential options now.

"Hazel and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite sturdy. Try —"

Myrtle tried. Myrtle desperately hoped this wand wouldn't smoke. Mr. Ollivander snatched it away.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry my dear, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere!

"Hazel and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Rigid. Go on, try it out."

The wand felt faintly warm to Myrtle. Unlike the other wands that began to smoke or simply did nothing, this wand felt positive in its reaction. Myrtle raised the wand high and brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a trickle of water came out, wisping away before it hit the ground.

"Oh, interesting! Yes, indeed, oh, good. Well, well, well… perhaps my dear would you mind trying one more?" Mr. Ollivander was excited once more. While this wand could work for the young muggleborn, it wasn't quite there. He had one more wand to try and hoped it would be perfect.

"Here my dear, one last wand to try. Hazel and dragon heartstring. 12 inches. Inflexible."

Myrtle took the wand and gasped in shock. The wand felt like it was Myrtle's own heartbeat, pulsing. Myrtle took the wand and lightly flicked it. A stream of salt water came crashing outwards, only stopped by a quick swish from Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, we've found the one my dear! Treat this with care because your wand is devoted to you. If you train hard and stay loyal to it your wand can take you far."

Myrtle smiled. The wand felt like what a good friend must feel like. Myrtle paid seven gold Galleons for the wand and was waved out of the shop by Mr. Ollivander.

* * *

 **AN:** I've been thinking a lot about this story. At first it was just going to be Myrtle's perspective of looking at the lives of incoming students and interacting with them and then having self discovery. But creating Myrtle's life story just became way too interesting to not write about. I've never written dialogue before hopefully this flows smoothly enough. I tend to write in small chunks but I'm working on creating larger sections of text. Should I include all of Diagon Alley interactions with this story? Who should I have accompanying Myrtle? Comments are much appreciated!

 **AN 2:** Updated 7/17/15. Reworked some of the dialogue grammar and rephrased certain areas for better understanding.


	4. Myrtle's Robes

Pleased with the success of obtaining a wand, Myrtle decided to attempt obtaining some robes. Perhaps with robes Myrtle wouldn't stick out so much. Myrtle didn't want reveal non-magical roots so easily in case there was prejudice. Myrtle entered the cheerful looking boutique on the North Side of Diagon Alley called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"What do you need dear?" said the young, cheerful witch dressed in periwinkle. "It's not quite the season yet, but I do have some robes and accessories that young students require." Myrtle started to respond but the smiling witch continued to speak "Oh no, I've gotten ahead of myself again! I'm Madam Malkin and this is my wonderful boutique! I make robes for all occasions."

Myrtle was overwhelmed by the enthusiastic witch. "Well, I know it's early, but my birthday was a few days ago and I like to be prepared. I'll be attending Hogwarts."

"Well then, I think you'll just need a set of plain black work robes and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings!" Madam Malkin exclaimed. Gesturing to the back of the store, Madam Malkin directed Myrtle to "stand on this stool please..." while grabbing some black robes from the bureau nearby.

Myrtle stood on the stool and waited as Madam Malkin placed a long robe overhead and began to pin it to the right length. Before Madam Malkin could finish pinning the robe, the bell over the front door made a sound. "I'll be back in just a minute dearie" said Madam Malkin as she went to check on the new costumers.

As Madam Malkin introduced herself to the newcomers, Myrtle felt a sense of dread. That voice was too familiar for comfort. It sounded like Hornby. Myrtle anticipated torment from the new customers when Madam Malkin returned.

"- got another fitting going on right now, in fact. Here, come to the back dearie and I can get you started too" said Madame Malkin as she began to walk to the back of the store.

"Fancy meeting you here _Jane Eugenie_ " came a sneering voice. "Turns out there was something about you beyond your ox-like size and silly glasses"

Myrtle gulped. It was Olive Hornby. Of all the people to arrive in the store, of all the peers to also be magical, it had to be Hornby.

"Now love, don't be rude, it's not right to be so crude" Simpered Mrs. Hornby. Myrtle had always found Mrs. Hornby to be ineffectual as a parent. She was a flighty woman, not hardy and diligent like Mum.

"Still not talking to me are you Myrtle? Maybe you are really a cow. Can you _moo_ for me?" hissed Hornby as she walked by Myrtle to the adjacent stool.

Myrtle continued to stand on the stool, facing the back of the store, silent. Maybe with Madam Malkin present and Mrs. Hornby present, Hornby wouldn't be so cruel.

"Mum I need better more robes than just basic black. Can you imagine just using basic black robes? It'd be such a _tragedy_ , like being _poor_ " exclaimed Hornby.

"Now dearie, there's nothing wrong with a simple black robe" said Madam Malkin. She was not a fan of confrontation, physical or verbal.

Myrtle felt humiliated. Of course Hornby had to mention money. _It wasn't Myrtle's fault that Father wasn't paid very much. His wages had dropped from £6.00 pre-Myrtle's birth to £3.90 once he got his job back. At least he made a solid £4.00 nowadays._ Myrtle hoped that these robes could last at least four years. They seemed to be of hardy wool, which would be useful in the cold.

Myrtle's thoughts were interrupted by Madam Malkin, "you're done now dear!" The wonderful witch had managed to fit Myrtle with a set of basic robes and an outer cloak while Myrtle was giving Hornby the silent treatment.

Thankful for the release from the Hornby's, Myrtle stepped off the stool and walked briskly to the cash register to finalize the purchase.

"Will you be needing a pointed hat and protective gloves as well?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Er, how much would that be?" asked Myrtle as quietly as possible.

"Well, right now your total is 3 Galleons for a set of three basic robes, and 2 Galleons for the cloak. If you buy the dragon hide gloves and the basic pointed hat in black, I'll give you a deal for them at 1 gallon 11 Sickles for the gloves and 6 Sickles for the hat." stated Madam Malkin.

Myrtle thought the numbers though, trying to remember the conversion rates and currency standards from Gringotts. _The wand had been 7 Galleons which was roughly_ _£0.42. The robes and cloak made 5 Galleons, but the gloves and hat had Sickles included, how much was a Sickle again? Oh... there was 17 Sickles to a Galleon! So, the total number of Sickles was 17, which made a Galleon, making the gloves and hat 2 Galleons combined. 2 Galleons plus 5 Galleons made 7 Galleons, which meant another £0.42._ Myrtle had converted £4.00 to wizarding currency, receiving 63 Galleons in exchange. Myrtle suspected the goblins had taken advantage of Myrtle's ignorance of the magical world, but now it seemed even with said conversion rate skimming off, Myrtle had plenty of change to purchase the required items.

Realizing Madam Malkin was still awaiting a response, Myrtle said "I'll take the robes, the cloak, the gloves and the hat."

"7 Galleons dear" said Madam Malkin while wrapping up the items.

Myrtle paid seven Galleons and quickly left the boutique. Less time with the Hornby's was time well escaped.

* * *

 **AN:** My currency conversions are based off the fact that Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them list the price in pounds and Galleons, each being £4.99 or 1 Galleon, 11 Sickles. From these rates, Harry's 7 Galleon wand in 1991 was about £21.21. From Pottermore, it states that 7 Galleons was the standard price for wands. I'm assuming that this standard hasn't changed in the 50ish years between Myrtle's time and Harry's time. In the 1940s, £0.42 had the same value as £21.21 does today once inflation is considered. Assuming that Myrtle's Father was feeling generous for his only child, Myrtle could be given his daily wage to purchase the supplies for school. £4.00 directly converted to magical currency assuming these rates would be about 66.67 Galleons or 66 Galleons, 11 Sickles, 7 Knuts. If the Goblins took 3 Galleons, 11 Sickles, 7 Knuts as a conversion fee, they'd be making about a 5.5% cut. This is within the range for banks to do as they typically make a cut between 3-8%. I see the Goblins as wanting profit, but not wanting to rip off Muggleborns too much. So, that's how Myrtle could have 63 total Galleons to spend in Diagon Alley from £4.00.

Reviews and opinions would be much appreciated! I'm not completely sure how in depth I want to take Myrtle's journey. If you have any suggestions please let me know.

 **AN 2:** Updated 7/17/15. Just reworked phrasing a little bit.


	5. Myrtle's Books

After the run in with Hornby, Myrtle wanted to go home. Myrtle started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and find a way back home. Maybe Myrtle should have waited until Mum could have come along too. Myrtle still needed books, potion supplies, and writing materials. A trunk was needeed as well, but Myrtle could just use a nonmagical one. Perhaps Mum would enjoy shopping for the remaining materials?

When Myrtle arrived home, Mum was putting a roast in the oven. Mum was amazing at timing meals and using the oven at one temperature to cook everything. While Myrtle wasn't the biggest fan of "women's work", coming home and watching mum make culinary masterpieces was always quite enjoyable.

"How was Diagon Alley, dear?"

"It was alright. I ran into Hornby though."

"Hornby? That nasty girl who acts like she owns the world?"

"That's the one. Her mother was there too."

"She's a fool. Spoiled woman never worked for a thing in her life!"

"It's because she's a witch, mum"

"Now dear, that's not polite..."

"No! I mean she's magical, like me. I think that's why Hornby was there. It must run in the family or something. Did any of our family exhibit magic like I did?"

"I don't think any of the Myrtle's or the Green's have had magical children that attended Hogwarts or exhibited magic like you did. When you were little, things just seemed to happen around you. Your clothes wouldn't need to be mended and food seemed to last longer around you, even if Dad couldn't bring much home at any given week. It was quite a relief to be honest, you were our little good luck charm amongst all this stress."

"aww Mum" blushed Myrtle. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could set the table. Tell me what your magical alley was like though! I'm fascinated."

Myrtle's mum was a smart woman. She knew that Myrtle just wanted to be valued so she did her best to listen and care for her child as best as she could.

"- and then I made water come out of my wand. Water! It was such an amazing feeling I don't think I'll ever forget it" gushed Myrtle.

"That's wonderful dear!" said Mrs. Myrtle. Mr. Myrtle nodded his head in agreement. While Mrs. Myrtle was a woman who would speak her mind, Mr. Myrtle was a more reserved man. He was quite proud of Myrtle, but he kept quiet, letting his wife direct the conversation.

"Did you get all of your supplies Myrtle?"

"No, I wasn't able to. Hornby ruined the day for me and I came home."

"What do you still need?"

"I need my books, writing materials, and potion supplies."

"I'm surprised you didn't purchase your books first thing!"

"I figured that it was more important to first fit into magical society with proper attire."

"Oh you're so smart dear. Perhaps I may join you next Saturday" Mr. Myrtle nodded along in agreement.

Myrtle smiled "I'd be ever so happy if you did. I hope you find it as wonderful as I did."

As promised, Mrs. Myrtle accompanied Myrtle to Diagon Alley the following Saturday. She wanted to be sure that her child could feel safe after that nasty encounter with Hornby.

Mrs. Myrtle was quite impressed by the various shops and snippets of conversations she overheard. To think that newt's eyes and enchanted goods were actual commodities was such a fantastical discovery. While she didn't care much for the apothecary (too dark and damp for her tastes) and the cauldron shop was rather dull, the bookstore was absolutely, well, magical! Myrtle had inherited the love of books from Mrs. Myrtle. The pair spent hours searching the shelves, looking for both the required texts, as well as books that intrigued them. By the time they left the store, they were 21 Galleons lighter and 13 books heavier. The quill store was less interesting after seeing all the lovely books but they managed to find a nice set of quills for Myrtle to practice with before school starteed. All in all it was quite a successful trip.

The two celebrated their day with a sundae at the darling ice cream shop on the corner. Even after the shopping spree, Myrtle still had leftover Galleons. Mrs. Myrtle suggested that Myrtle consider a pet. Myrtle wasn't so sure about the idea. Animals never seemed to like Myrtle very much, and it seemed like an unnecessary expense. A pet could be a nice companion, yes, but wouldn't it make more sense to save the remaining Galleons for school? Mrs. Myrtle conceded and the two returned home.

That night Myrtle went to bed with a smile. Things were finally starting to look up. There were books to be read and ideas to be learned. Everything was going to work out.

* * *

 **AN** : Finally an update on this story! Sorry it's a bit of a filler again. It's really hard for me to write a continuous story plot. Again, constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	6. Myrtle's Unfinished

**AN: Sadly abandoning this fic. Myrtle is definitely one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter and I wanted to do the character justice. I have so many pages of research and planning for this story but I've lacked the energy or capacity to do the amazing chapters I want. Below are some drafts and potential timeline of what could've been future chapters.**

* * *

 **First Year:**

 _Myrtle is bullied on the train ride by Hornby and sits in a compartment alone for the rest of the trip._

 _Sorting & Feast_

Myrtle was a hat stall. Of all the humiliating things, a hat stall. Myrtle had decided Ravenclaw would be best. Hornby had become a Gryffindor so that was out of the question. Slytherin was full of people who hated muggleborns so that was a no as well. Hufflepuff seemed nice, but Myrtle felt like the emphasis on hard work rather than knowledge itself was problematic. That left Ravenclaw. The hat wanted Hufflepuff. Myrtle wanted Ravenclaw.

"While you have the intelligence and quest for knowledge of a claw, puff would offer you comfort my dear"

"But Hornby said, _of course, I'd be a duffer._ Why can't I for once be shown as smart?"

"Puff isn't the reject house it's a house of comradery and perseverance"

"I'm tired of bloody persevering I want to succeed! I want to be someone beyond a survivor of bullying"

"Now my dear control your language..."

"Don't you dare police my tone! I'm tired of being picked on. I want to show that I can, in fact do things."

"It's a pity you're muggleborn, Slytherin could use your ambition"

"I know it's a pity I'm lots of things but please put me in Ravenclaw"

"I don't truly approve but...

RAVENCLAW!

 _Dorms_

Myrtle fights with the door because the girls dormitory doesn't allow boys.

 _Myrtle doesn't make friends_

At school, nobody ever cared for Myrtle. Myrtle had hoped to find friends but no true friendship ever occurred. Ravenclaw, the house of the brilliant, had many young talents and people of all backgrounds. Unfortunately, they all united in the exclusion of Myrtle. Somehow the young muggleborn never managed to fit in. The purebloods expected muggleborns to struggle of course, but not as so far that Myrtle did. The continued failures of Myrtle was an art form.

When Hornby took to picking on Myrtle no-one stood up in Myrtle's defense. They saw the weakest amongst their nest and took advantage of the symbolic whipping boy. When exams were too much, when Howlers were sent, when relationships fell apart, Moaning Myrtle was there to relieve their worries.

In class, Myrtle was certainly competent. There as potential behind those thick rimmed glasses and pimply face. If Myrtle had been anyone but Myrtle perhaps the professors would have reached out. Sadly, the one Professor who had noticed the complexities of Myrtle had other things on his mind. Dumbledore was preoccupied with the young Riddle instead.

 **Second Year:** **  
** _Myrtle tries to befriend first-year students._

 _Puberty is miserable._

 _Family struggles._

 **Third Year**

 _Myrtle has difficulty with Care of Magical Creatures._

 _Myrtle spends a lot of time in the bathroom._

 **Fourth Year**

 _Myrtle likes Riddle._

 _Myrtle spends more time in the bathroom._

 _Big Yellow Eyes._

 **Post-Mortem but Pre-Maurader's**

 _Myrtle haunts Hornby._

 _Myrtle listens to class lectures._

 _Myrtle visits the library but is made fun of and returns to the bathroom._

 **Marauder's Era**

 _Myrtle doesn't like pranks, it's too much like bullying._

 _Myrtle has a crush on James._

 _Myrtle is jealous of how loved Lily is._

 **Harry's Years**

 _Chamber of Secrets._

 _TriWizard peeping Myrtle._

 _Sympathy for Draco._

 _Battle of Hogwarts._

 **James, Albus, and Lily Years**

 _There is a transgender student at Hogwarts._

 _Myrtle learns more about the outside world._

 _Myrtle has some introspection._

 _Myrtle realizes he's not a girl._

 _Myrtle doesn't moan, weep, or cry as much anymore._

 **OC (maybe) Years Post-Lily**

 _Myrtle as a more confident character._

 _Myrtle as a protector of students._

 _Myrtle moves on?_


End file.
